


Day 22 - Author's note

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Series: Christmas Countdown [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	Day 22 - Author's note

Hi everyone, 

Sorry to disappoint, this is not a new chapter. I won't be posting today and probably won't be posting tomorrow either. My best friend lost his mother last week, the funeral is tomorrow and I'm really not in the best spirits to write fluffy things.

I will finish the countdown, let's call it a holiday countdown and I'll have until New Year.

I hope you all stay safe and enjoy Christmas preparations if you do celebrate.

Thank you.


End file.
